Never Forget Me
by Izlawake
Summary: Link has collected all the Instruments of the Sirens, now the time has come for him to awaken the Wind Fish, but he cannot leave without saying goodbye to Marin forever. An AU to LA's ending. LinkxMarin one-shot.


**My first Legend of Zelda fanfic. I feel this is a fitting way to start as Link's Awakening was the first Zelda game I owned, but not the first I've played. To note, I changed some of the dialogue and scenes around a little to fit this story better. Not only that, but this is MY version of the ending, so those who flare their nostrils at me in the reviews arguing that I've never played the game or whatever, go away. With that out of the way, let's begin. **

With a wave from the Magic Rod, Hot Head's flames were extinguished, sending the creature in a howl of pain as its head cracked open, revealing a smaller head underneath. Link saw this act unfold.

"That must be its weak point!" he yelled. Brandishing his blade, Link rushed forward aiming for the Nightmare's exposed head. Hot Head lashed with whips of fire, but Link used his trusty Roc's Feather to leap over them. "Take this!" With another leap into the air, Link plunged his sword directly into Hot Head's weak point. Link retrieved his sword and dropped to the ground as the Nightmare screamed in agony.

"Why did you come here?!" The monster roared. "If you wake the Wind Fish, everything will disappear! Remember, you...too...are in...the dream..." Hot Head evaporated into smoke and disappeared as the lava floor dried up. Sheathing his blade, the young lad entered the next room to claim his prize; the Thunder Drum.

"_One of the eight Instruments of the Sirens, the Thunder Drum has the power to quicken the pulse of anyone who hears its rhythmic call_."

"This is it, the last Instrument," Link said. "My quest is coming to its end now." Link entered the portal and appeared outside the dungeon gates. Before he could even take a step, the owl who has served as his guide all this time descends from the sky.

"I see you have collected the last of the Instruments," it hooted. "Truly wonderful. Now, it is time to awaken the dreamer; head up to the mountain summit for the egg!" Link's legs were frozen in place. "Is there something wrong?"

"I cannot go to the summit yet," Link told the owl. "There's something I must do first."

The owl merely stared at the green-clad boy while turning its head upside down. "It's the girl, Marin, isn't it?" Link nodded. "I understand. Go to her and say your goodbyes before you awaken the Wind Fish, but choose your words carefully."

Link understood the owl completely; Marin does not know this is all a dream. Back in Mabe Village, Link searched all over for Marin, but he could not find her. Inside her house, he found Tarin gorging on some mushrooms.

"Ah, Link, how are you, my lad?" Tarin asked in between mouthfuls.

"I'm fine." Link could not look him in the eye, knowing this jolly man will cease to be soon. "Have you seen Marin around?"

"She's down at Toronbo Shores, probably gazing out into the sea, I'm sure." Link thanked him and left, strolling through the village. Passing by Madam MeowMeow's house, her pet Chain Chomp, BowWow, lunged out at Link in a friendly gesture. Link smiled and pet the beast, who grinned and rocked in place.

"I'm going to miss you, big guy," Link whispered to it. BowWow whimpered at Link's confusing words.

"_Where is he going_?" it thought to itself as Link disappeared out of view.

Link's eyes caught Grandpa Ulrira outside his home, a strange sight, actually. The old man waved at Link, who waved back as he passed by. "_So many people who don't exist, yet, have become friends to me_," Link thought. Link hurried past the two boys who are always playing ball with each other; he has seen enough pain already.

Down at the beach, Link called out for Marin until he found her sitting in the same spot where she shared her dream with him. He sat down next to her and stared out into the sea, both of them remaining silent for a while.

"I knew you would come back to see me," said Marin. "I knew you would never leave without saying goodbye." Marin smiled.

Link looked down at the sand. What was he supposed to say to her? "Marin..."

"Life here on Koholint will never be the same without you." Marin's hand touches Link's. "Link, promise me this, when you leave this island, never, ever forget me." She looked up to him with tears in her eyes.

"Marin..." Link lost his voice and instead embraced Marin in a hug as they shed their tears. "...I could never forget you or your angelic voice."

As Link walked off for the mountain summit, Marin watched him disappear from view. "_One day, when I leave this island to fulfill my dream, I will find you again, Link._"

* * *

"You may someday recall this dream world in the waking world, Link," spoke the Wind Fish after the battle with the Nightmare. "Sadly, this world is the only memory of Koholint Island. Let us wake up together now." With that, the Wind Fish faded away, leaving Link standing alone on the platform.

Link held his ocarina in hand, unsure of what to do. If he refuses to play the Ballad of the Wind Fish, then the dream will continue, and Marin and everyone will remain alive, but Link himself will forever be trapped in the dream. Playing the ballad will awaken the Wind Fish at the cost of everyone Link has met in his adventure to disappear forever. After much thought, Link raised the ocarina to his lips.

"Goodbye, Marin." The Ballad of the Wind Fish rang out across Koholint, as the entire island and its inhabitants slowly disappeared. The monsters that plagued the land vanished, but so did everyone. The Animals, the boys, Tarin, and, of course, Marin, who was sitting by herself humming her favorite song with a tear in her eye.

The song ended, and Link blacked out. The next thing he knew, he could hear the cries of the ocean along with the sound of seagulls and the creaking of wood. He felt cool water lap against his skin as his vision returned. He realized he was floating out in the open ocean on a piece of flotsam from his destroyed ship. His sword and shield rested on his back, but that was all. He rubbed at the pain in his head as he sat up.

"It was just a dream," he told himself. That was what he knew, but deep down, Link wished it was not. One day later, when morning breached the skies, Link spotted a ship from afar. He waved and yelled, and the ship steadily sailed towards him. "The Goddesses must be with me."

When the ship came closer, a rope ladder was thrown over the side, allowing Link to climb aboard. There, he found a crew of travelers who were on their way home to Hyrule on an expedition. The captain, a short, stout man, welcomed Link and gave him some food and water while the boy told of his shipwrecked ship.

"Aye, that's a shame," the captain said when Link finished. "Since we're on our way to Hyrule, you're welcomed to tag along, of course. Worry not, we shall handle everything, so you just sit tight, lad." He gave a hearty laugh, which brightened Link's spirits. Link spent most of the day getting acquainted with the ship's crew or staring out at the sea.

When night came, only several crew mates stayed on deck while everyone, including Link, went down below for sleep. Link, however, was not tired, as he kept tossing and turning in his bed hammock. Try as he might, his eyes would not rest; maybe he was afraid to see Marin in his dreams?

He was snapped awake by the cry of what sounded like a whale. He jumped into his boots and headed to the deck to investigate, all the while hearing the whale cry more. When Link opened the door to the deck, he was hit with a wave of sea salt and cool air as he paced across the ship's deck. The crew members who were awake to guide the ship paid no heed to him, much too focused on their work.

He heard the cry again, this time from the starboard side. Link dashed over and peered into the vast sea when he saw it in the sky; the Wind Fish flying across the boundless sky before it disappeared behind the clouds. Then, he heard a blissful voice echo across the ship.

Turning around, Link spotted the backside of a young woman standing on the port side, staring out into the cobalt sea, singing a familiar song. Her red hair hung loosely at her shoulders, where a red hibiscus flower adorned her hair. Link approached her from behind. "Marin?" She spun around, surprised to see him.

"Oh, hello," she said, curtsying slightly. "You're that boy from the shipwreck we picked up today, aren't you?" Link nodded. "Yes, I'm Marin. It's good to meet you..."

"Oh, I'm Link," Link said, hastily.

"Link...Why does that name sound familiar?" Marin wondered aloud.

"It's probably a common name, I guess. So, what do you do here on this ship?"

"This is my first time on a ship, actually. It has always been my dream to journey to places and spread my singing to others to hear. Now, I'm fulfilling that dream." She went back to staring out at the sea again. Link came up beside her.

"Sounds like a wonderful dream to fulfill," Link smirked. "My dream is to return home to Hyrule, where everything is peaceful."

Marin smiled. "Yes, yet, I feel empty, like there is something missing from my life. In my dreams, I can see a young man clad in green clothes, but I cannot see his face. We share many moments together, like one where he saved me from a collapsing bridge after I was kidnapped by some monsters. He was a hero to me. I only wish I could meet him in person."

Link reached out and took her hand in his. "Marin, do you remember me?"

Marin was confused at first. Staring at Link's face sent a wave of memories she did not recognize to her mind; memories of the two of them on Koholint Island. "Link?" she whispered.

He nodded, making tears flow from her eyes as she jumped into her hero's arms for a hug. They separated and gazed out at the sea, the moonlight illuminating the ocean. Marin leaned over to whisper something in Link's ear; the same thing she was going to say after he rescued her from the monsters in the mountains.

"I love you, Link."

**Remember to leave a review, it helps a lot, and I'll see you next time, readers. I have a couple more Zelda fanfic plans in my files, so there shall be more one day.**


End file.
